


Family Matters

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [11]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan-actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne's emotions about upcoming events for Sebastian and how it will affect their kids take their toll.





	Family Matters

With the announcement that Sebastian was going to go to Houston for Fandemic and Toronto for ‘I, Tonya’, my stomach had been in knots. I was so anxious every moment of every day. Even times I needed to relax, my brain was screaming. Sebastian and I sat in the yard, watching the kids play. I stared at a tree and fought my internal battle before my husband grabbed my attention.

“You okay, regina mea? You haven’t been yourself lately.” He asked me with a curious smile.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about September. You know, with TIFF and the convention, and the kids?” I answered, not meeting his eyes.

“I figured you would be at some point.” He muttered.

“Seb, I don’t know if I can leave them. But I don’t want them to be bombarded or overwhelmed by Houston or Toronto. And paparazzi might try to get their pictures and harass us and I can’t have them get my babies. I need to protect them.” I rambled, all the anxieties spilling before I started sobbing. I put my head in my hands and wept, barely noticing as I leaned in Sebastian’s frame.

“Ssshhh. It’s okay, doll. It’s alright.” He whispered and ran a hand over my back. He rocked us back and forth and tried to soothe me as I let out a small whimper.

“I don’t want to leave them, Seb. But I want to do my job and support you. I’m so torn, baby.” I cried, burying my face in his neck.

“It’s okay, printesă. You don’t have to go with me. People will understand. Me more than any of them. Stay with them.” He cooed and kissed my neck gently.

“B-b-but…” I blubbered, moved by how sweet he was being.

“They need you more than fans do. God knows that while I’d love to have you by my side and show you off, you need to be with them.” He said and pulled away. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and he kissed my forehead softly.

“You promise you’ll be okay without me?” I asked quietly, my body still shaking.

“I’ll be fine, Rin. I promise.” Sebastian whispered. “Now, no more tears, regina mea.” He crooned and wiped my falling tears. I let out a chuckle as he cupped my cheeks, giving him a weak smile.

“I love you, baby.” I murmured and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, doll.” He said. He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tight before he sunk down and rested his head in my lap.

“You’re such a good man.” I whispered as my fingers started running through his hair.

“And you’re a hell of a woman.” Seb chuckled before turning his head to watch the kids run through the yard.


End file.
